Heart Broken
by Fantasmic-Bolt
Summary: Dawn Goes for her career,when she didn't tell her boyfriend,he got furious,and dumped her horrorly.while she's at her career as DevaDawn,Hiroshi tries to forget about her. DawnXHiroshi
1. Prologue

**Summary:Dawn Goes for her career,when she didn't tell her boyfriend,he got furious,and dumped her horrorly.(well to her)while she's at her career as DevaDawn(i couldn't think of anything else.)(People call her Dev,Dawn,or Deva)Hiroshi tries to forget about her.**

**songs:How To Love by Megan Nicole(Dawn's voice,and song but she doesn't own that song,Megan Nicole owns it)**

**Stereo Hearts by Megan Nicole**

**Lighters by Megan Nicole**

**We Found Love by Megan Nicole**

**It Will Rain by Megan Nicole**

Prologue:

**Hiroshi's POV**

I'm watching the Music Awards. They're passing the"Best Romance" Awards. First was Selena Gomez & The Scene's"Love You Like A Love Song." then Justin Bieber's"Mistletoe",then Big Time Rush's "Love Me Love Me",and finally,"How To Love"by Dev.

"Welcome back to the Music Awards,and the winner is...How to Love by Dev!"shouted the announcer.

"Damn it!"i said,"I thought Selena Gomez was going to win!"

Dawn went up on stage,she wore her neon navy blue dress that went up to her knees,and her mini strap on gloves,and her jordan sneakers. She smiled,"Thank you for this award,the reason i make my music is for my fans,so my music can express their feelings!"

I then forwarded it to "Best Rap" Award. Eminem,Nicki Minaj,and Dev were nominated. but Nicki Minaj won, with "Super Bass!" take that stupid Dawn.

then the" Best Slow Music Video" Award. Selena Gomez & The Scene,Katy Perry and Dev were nominated.

Dev with her "It Will Rain,"Selena with "A Year Without Rain",and Katy Perry with"The One That Got Away."

Dev won again,but still congratulated Selena and Katy.

Then it went to commercials,then The awards came back on. Next was the best Rap and Singing Award. Dev with "Stereo Hearts", Eminem and Rihanna with "Love The Way You Lie",and B.o.B. and Hayley Williams"Airplanes". Airplanes won,hahaha! Take that stupid Dawn!

"Hiroshi-kun,what are you doing?"asked Akihiko,his guardian character. Hiroshi quickly changed the channel to the sports channel. "N-Nani-? I thought you were watching the Music Awards and DevaDawn-"

"Shut up,i told you not to speak of her Akihiko."Hiroshi said softly.

"But,Hiroshi your the one who started watching Deva-"

"I said shut up!"Hiroshi said.

Its been 2 months since Hiroshi broke up with Dawn. Dawn was the happiest girl ever. She and Hiroshi went on dates,to Dawn's favorite places,but that all changed since Dawn left. Dawn became more of a diva,hiroshi kept saying,but He was the one who was acting like one,when they broke up,Hiroshi slapped Dawn,and They began to fight.

Flashback~

_Dawn was walking towards the park,her favorite place. She always hang out there when she was a kid. She and Daisy always hung out,playing soccer,watching people blow bubbles,and meeting new people. Dawn was on her way to the top of the hill,when someone shouted her name._

_"Dawn!"_

_Dawn turned around to find Hiroshi running after her,his voice seemed very angry."What is it Hiroshi-kun?"asked Dawn._

_Then Hiroshi slapped her,and Dawn fell to the ground. "What the fuck is your problem Hiroshi-kun?"asked Dawn feeling her cheek._

_"What's wrong with me? Is that you kept a secret from me! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to go to Los Angeles?"_

_"I-I..."_

_"Don't you trust me?why?"_

_Dawn looked at Hiroshi in tears. But instead of speaking,she got up and ran off,transforming and flying off. Hiroshi just stood there,very angry. Akihiko looked at his partner."Hiroshi."_

_"Shut up Jirou!"shouted Hiroshi full of tears. Hiroshi ran off,leaving Akihiko,Dai,Dia,and Tameri alone in the park. Dawn rushed home and began to pack. By the time Hiroshi got to the lab where the team lived,Dawn already left to the airport,along with her guardians._

* * *

Hiroshi ignored Akihiko,and then looked at the time. It was 2 minutes past 3pm. He sighed,and got up to go to his room. But before he did,Daisy came in running. "Hiroshi! We've located 2000 x-eggs destroying the city!"shouted Daisy. Mai and Sakki nodded. Hiroshi nodded,and Daisy and Hiroshi transformed.

Chara Nari:King Royale!

Chara Nari:Destined Dancer!

They flew off,Finding the x-eggs. "Look!"shouted Daisy. The 2000 x-eggs formed a big,giant x-character. "WTF? Really?"asked Hiroshi shocked.

"Man,I wish Dawn were here."said Daisy. "Shut Up! You wish your stupid friend were here!"said Hiroshi with anger. The giant x-character grabbed them,and began to squeeze them."S-See W-what y-you d-did!"shouted Hiroshi. Daisy couldn't respond,she was busy being choked. "Samurai Swing!"said a cheerful,angry voice. Hiroshi and Daisy glanced to the kids in front of them. "Dawn!"shouted Daisy happy,but still choky.

"Ready Chase?"asked Dawn smiling. Her partner,Chase, held out her Samurai Sword,and Chase put his Blade sword with it,so it formed a X. Then they shouted,"Negative Heart:Lock On Open Heart..."

"ATTACK!" they said,and they threw their swords up high,and they formed their hands into a heart,then kicked the x-character. Then all the eggs turned normal,"So Kawaii!"said Daisy full of happiness. Hiroshi was mad,or in other words,Jealous.

Daisy flew to Dawn,and they hugged,"I missed you Friend!"said Daisy. Hiroshi flew to Daisy and pulled her away. "What the fuck are you doing here?"asked Hiroshi with anger.

"Well,i'm the only one who can purify eggs that won't be angered with a little help from their friends!"said Dawn with anger.

"Oh shut up!"said Hiroshi,pushing her away.

Chase catched her,and Dawn got angry."Woah is this the dude who fuckin slapped you when you didn't tell him?"asked Chase.

Dawn nodded,glaring at Hiroshi. Chase glared at him,"Why the hell would you do that? You bitch should watch what he does to girls!"said Chase.

"Shut the fuck up you-"

"Don't tell him to shut the fuck up you bitch!"said Dawn full of anger.

Chase hugged her,"You lost something special."

Hiroshi gasped,and looked at Dawn. She looked very angry. "Lets go Chase."said Dawn with anger,glaring at him. She flew off,leaving a trail of white streams. "Motherfucker."said Chase,leaving.

Daisy looked at Hiroshi,"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you do that to my best friend? Maybe Chase's right,You lost something special,and your a retard."said Daisy,flying off.

Hiroshi flew back to the lab,Mad. _"Maybe Chase's right,You lost something special!"_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter,well i mean if you liked it.

Lolz,review,no flaming!

-TomboyGirl24


	2. Hiroshi's heart broken tribute!

**_Heart Broken_**

**_Songs:_**

**"E.T. VS. On The Floor (Mash Up)" by Katy Perry Jennifer Lopez - djNicoWuzHere - Dawn and Nexa feat. Chase**

**Sleazy(The Remix) by Kesha - Dawn**

**Bass Down Low by Dev feat. The Cataracs - Dawn feat. Butch(his voice)**

**Characters(appearing):**

**Guardian Characters**

**Hiroshi**

**Dawn**

**PPGZ**

**RRBZ**

**Chase**

**Nexa**

**Naman**

**Millie**

**Chapter 1: Hiroshi's heart broken tribute**

**Hiroshi's POV**

I was watching American Idol,turns out they eliminated my favorite singer. well,it went to commerical break,and the PPGZ and RRBZ came in running with joy. "OMG its about to start!"said Momoko.

"What?"i asked.

Kaoru smiled,"Well DevaDawn has a new music video,and Her friend Chase,and Nexa are going to be in it!" Naman smiled,and i looked at him,"Why are you happy your girlfriend is in a music video? did she tell you?" Naman looked at him confused,"Well,she didn't tell me on time,but i'm not mad,i mean Love can overcome any fight,right?" I frowned. Love can overcome anything? i remembered Dawn's tears,and her bloody cheek i gave her. Dawn was really happy with me,but... i let her down. Well that's her fucking loss for not telling me the truth!

"OMG it started!"

**E.T VS On The Floor (Mashup)**

**DevaDawn feat. Chase and Nexa**

then the music began. i ran upstairs,not noticing Dawn and Nexa dancing and singing. I laid on my bed,and thought. maybe,i should get a new girlfriend. there's always Millie... i got out my cell phone,and texted Millie.

**Hiroshi: Hey**

**Millie: Hey Hey Wats up?**

**Hiroshi: well,um Millie...will you go out with me?**

**Millie:Sure! i'd love to!**

**Hiroshi: ok sweetie pie :)**

**Millie: hehehe :3**

**Hiroshi: :)**

**Millie: :)**

**Millie:wait,what about your girlfriend Dawn?**

**Hiroshi: me and her broke up 2 months ago,so she's on her career,shes a bitch -.-**

**Millie: Yeah she is. ^_^**

**Hiroshi: yeah,but i got you now. :)**

Me and Millie are finally together.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

I woke up,and heard noises downstairs. what the fuck its 3am in the morning! i walked downstairs,to find Bitchy Dawn,Stupid Chase,The team,and Daisy and Dallas,Amila,Yumiko,and Amaya. yippie,all the Bitchy Yamada sisters are here. Amaya is a retarded no body,Yumiko is stupidly mad a lot,and worst of all,Dawn the bitchiest girl in the Yamada family,She always bossy,and retarded,i don't know why i wasted my life with her. but wait...

_Flashback~_

_"Well,she didn't tell me on time,but i'm not mad,i mean Love can overcome any fight,right?"_

* * *

Yeah right. you think i'd go running to Dawn and kiss her? hell no. besides,Millie is coming over, right now.

few minutes later...

i heard a knock at the door,and i opened it to find Millie. "Hey Hiroshi-kun!"she said hugging me. i smiled and kissed her. Dawn looked at us,so did the rest of the team. Dawn ignored,and hugged Chase. Chase smiled,and he hugged her back. Bitch... I noticed Dawn was wearing a cap,that covered all her hair. "Dawn-chan? Why are you wearing a cap that covers all your hair?"asked Nexa. "well,"Dawn began taking off her cap,"i got a new hair color."

Dawn's hair was black,and her bangs were brownish-yellowish,and her ponytails were also that color. "Where's Akihiko?"asked Emi,worried. Emi and the rest of the charas went to go find Akihiko. Akihiko was in Bat's room,staring at the picture of him,Dawn,Nexa,Naman,and all the gang. Even the charas. "Akihiko?"asked Dia,worried. Akihiko looked at Dia and smiled,"Nice to see you old friend."

"So your not mad at us for leaving?"asked Dai. Akihiko nodded,"No,only Bat is."said Ami. "Oh,but why is he still mad,he should've gotten over it a few months ago."said May.

"Bat is not really a forgiving type."said Hiro.

"Oh,but why does he still have Dawn's photo?"Kyoko said,pointing at Dawn's photo.

"That i'm not sure,"said Juro.

"But Juro-chan,doesn't that mean he still has feelings for her?"asked Bright.

"Maybe,we'll have to keep watching him,but Akihiko-san,why aren't you with Bat?"asked Bling.

"Bat keeps getting mad at me for saying DevaDawn,and he told me if i keep saying that,i shouldn't be with him."said Akihiko sadly.

"Thats wrong! Because of him,Nadeshiko is back in her egg,Nadeshiko won't come out because Dawn lost her feelings for Bat-san!"said Tameri.

"I'll tell Amila to kill him!"said Megan with a dark aura. "Megan-chan,please calm down."said Bright.

"We have to tell Daisy,Dallas,Nexa,and Naman,and maybe even Chase and Amila! Because of Bat,Nadeshiko's gone,Soon we might loose our radiance,and soon Akihiko will lose it too!"said Mai.

"Lets go to Chase first,he might help."said Sakki. The shugo charas went to Chase and asked him.

With Chase and The Shugo charas outside...

"Whats up?"asked Chase.

"Chase-chan you have to save Dawn-chan!"said Bright.

"Wait what?"he asked,confused.

"Dawn-chan is losing her radiance,thats why Nadeshiko's gone,and Akihiko is also loosing his radiance,please help Chase-chan!"said Dia.

"Ok i will."said Chase.

"Whats up!"said a voice. It was Chase's chara,Kanye. "Who are you?"asked Takehiko.

"He's Kanye,he's Chase's shugo chara,thats why he can see us."said Emi.

"I'm in! We need to save Nadeshiko and Dawn's radiance."

"So who else is helping?"asked Chase,leaning on the wall by the door.

"Nexa-chan,Amila-chan,Naman-chan,Daisy-chan,and Dallas-chan."said Tadao.

"Ok,so go explain the plan to them and we'll make our move."said Chase.

"Ok!"said the charas.

While the charas talked lets see what Dawn was talking to the team about:

"So well,if guys want to come,you guys can see where i live in L.A and come visit me at the studio if you'd like."said Dawn.

"We'd love to! Have you worked on any songs lately?"asked Momoko.

"Well,i made a song called Sleazy the remix,and Bass Down Low."said Dawn.

"Cool! When is the album coming out?"asked Kaoru.

"Its called Dark Radiance,and it comes out a few months from here."said Dawn.

"Cool! I'd love to go to L.A!"said Butch.

**THE NEXT DAY IN L.A**

**Dawn:**

**If you wanna get with me  
Theres some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
[Its the Cataracs]**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**

**Its like 1, 2, 3, Fuck it**  
**I'm about to take this drink and just stuff it**  
**Fish tank this thang along**  
**With four more shots Potron**  
**I dont give a Fuck about goin home**

**Straight buzzin'**  
**Robo tuzzin'**  
**Wanna get your mits in my oven?**  
**Wanna get a lick of this lovin?**  
**G-, g-, g-, get a lick of this lovin?**

**Butch:**

**Yeah, I like it loud  
[Loud]  
And I make you shout  
[Shout]  
Do, do that Black eyed peas  
You know that boom boom pow**

**Dawn:**

**If you wanna get with me  
Theres some things you gotta know,  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**  
**[Drop it to the floor]**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**  
**[Drop it tp the floor]**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**

**Its like 1, 2, 3 okaay**  
**Can i get a little goose in my O.J?**  
**E'rey day feel like my birthday**  
**And we sip champane when we thirstay'**

**Quit fightin why your husband  
Tryin to get his mits in my oven?  
Wanna get a lick of this lovin?  
G-, g-, g-, get a lick of this lovin?**

**Butch:**

**Yeah, I like it loud  
[Loud]  
And I make you shout  
[Shout]  
Do, do that Black eyed peas  
You know that boom boom pow**

**Dawn:**

**If you wanna get with me  
Theres some things you gotta know,  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**  
**[Drop it to the floor]**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**  
**[Drop it tp the floor]**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**

**I got a question for you**  
**[Question for you]**  
**Do you like it when i flow?**  
**I got a question for you oou oou**  
**Do you like it when i flow?**  
**[With my bass down low]**

**Its like la la la la, la la la la**  
**la la la la, la la la la**  
**la la la la, la la la la**  
**la la la la, la la la la**

**If you wanna get with me**  
**Theres some things you gotta know,**  
**[Drop it to the floor]**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**  
**[Drop it to the floor]**

**Bass, bass down low**  
**Bass, bass, bass down low**  
**I, I, I like my beats fast**  
**And my base down low**

"That was awesome!"said Kaoru,hugging Butch. Hiroshi shrugged. Millie rolled her eyes. Brick nodded,and he began to record with Dawn,for their song,"Dance Again."

**Dance, yes (RedOne)  
Love, next  
Dance, yes ()  
Love, next**

**Brick:**

**Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam  
Shimmer yay  
I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
No way Jose  
Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre  
You should check that out  
Maybe you ain't turn her out  
Maybe it's none of my business  
But for now work it out  
Let's get this, dale**

**Dawn:**

**Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside  
I find it so stupid  
So why should I hide  
That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)  
So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
I'm a big girl got no secrets this time  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)**

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this I've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

**Dance, yes**  
**Love, next**  
**Dance, yes**  
**Love, next**

**Baby your fire is lighting me up**  
**The way that you move boy is reason enough**  
**That I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**  
**I can't behave**  
**Oh I want you so much**  
**Your lips taste like heaven**  
**So why should I stop?**  
**Yeah I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this I've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

**Brick:**

**Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman  
Modern day Hugh Hef _[Hugh Hefner]_ (uh, yes)  
Playboy to the death (uh, yes)  
Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)  
Mami let me open your treasure chest  
Play dates, we play mates  
I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate  
What you think?  
It's a rumor  
I'm really out of this world  
Moon, luna  
Make woman comfortable  
Call me bloomer  
Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya  
But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'  
So ahead of myself  
Everyday's yesterday  
Want the recipe? it's real simple  
Little bit of vole, and she'll open sesame**

**Dawn:**

**Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this I've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again.**

Dawn smiled at Brick. Brick smiled back. Momoko ran in and hugged Brick. "Brick is such a good rapper!"said Momoko. Hiroshi looked at Dawn. _she loves to sing... _Hiroshi then left with Millie. Dawn then began to write songs with the rest.


	3. Dawn's training Day! Bat vs Dawn

_**Songs**_**:**

**Sleazy 2.0 Remix by Kesha,Wiz Kalifa,Andre 3000,T.I,and Lil Wayne(Dawn,Chase,Brick,Butch)**

**T.H.E(The Hardest Ever) by Jennifer Lopez,William,Mick Jagger(Brick Dawn Boomer)**

**Characters Appearing:**

**Millie**

**Dawn**

**Chase**

**Shugo Charas**

**Bat**

**Brick**

**Boomer**

**Butch**

**PPGZ**

**Daisy**

**Dallas**

**Amila**

**Yumiko**

**Amaya**

**Chapter 3: Dawn's Training Day!;Bat vs Dawn!**

Dawn woke up at 4:30 am,happy and energetic. She got up,and got dressed in her old 12 year old clothes. She ran downstairs to find the kids already by the door. "Wow,didn't know you guys were awake."said Dawn smiling.

Momoko handed her Dawn's PPGZ belt. Dawn smirked,"Training Day huh?"she asked. Momoko nodded. Dawn walked to the wall,and pressed a button,which led them to a bright,sunny place. But what they didn't know,was that Bat and Millie followed. It was bright,which was helpful to train. All the PowerPuff Girls Z weapons were there,from Nexa's Keyblade to The Dynamo Z.

"Wow,Awesome training Area."said Momoko,smiling. "Here."said Dawn,handing them their pokeballs. "Our Pokeballs,i thought we lost them."said Momoko.

"Well Hiroshi looks who's here?" Millie smirked. "What is she doing here?"  
Hiroshi said with no emotion.

"Shut up Millie and Hiroshi!" Dawn yelled out at them. "Leave Dawn alone and  
get out of here or I'll send you jerks to the end of Pluto!" Kaoru yelled out  
to them angrily.

"You can't make us Kaoru!" Hiroshi said. "Why you little!" Kaoru lashed out at  
him and repeatedly punched Hiroshi multiple times.

The girls and the guys grabbed Kaoru and got her off of Hiroshi.

"Hey I wasn't done killing that guy!" Kaoru shouted.

"Just calm down woman!" Amaya shouted out.

"If you don't calm down, I'll force you to wear a dress!" Daisy threatened at  
Kaoru.

"Hmph! Fine!" Kaoru yelled out as she simmered down.

"Hiroshi-kun are you alright, did that crazy woman hurt you!" Millie yelled  
out as she went over to Hiroshi.

"I'm fine Millie" Hiroshi said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What did you say you **!" Kaoru yelled out angrily.

"Kaoru enough she isn't worth it" Dawn said.

"But- Dawn gave her a look saying shut up and Kaoru closed her mouth.

"Why is Millie here Hiroshi!" Naman asked him.

"She's my girlfriend Naman, got a problem?" Hiroshi said.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted including the shugo charas.

Dawn remained silent and looked down covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Hiroshi you idiot I'm gonna kill you!" Nexa shouted at him as she brought out  
her keyblade and slashed it at Hiroshi which flung him into a wall.

Nexa kept slashing at Hiroshi until the girls held her back while Chase and  
the shugo charas tried to comfort Dawn.

"Nexa calm down!" Momoko shouted at her.

"I'm not calming down until Hiroshi dies!" Nexa yelled, "First he broke Dawn's heart, then Nadeshiko went back inside her egg, and now he's dating Millie,because of him, now he doesn't care about us anymore nor his shugo chara!"

"Nexa we all hate him for what he had done but killing him isn't going to solve anything" Yumiko told her.

"F-fine! I'll stop" Nexa stopped attacking HIroshi, "But he'll never be forgiven what he had done ever!"

"How could you attack my boyfriend you- Millie was cut off when Kaoru hit her head really hard and knocked her out.

"Kaoru!" the girls shouted at her. "What, that ** was getting on my nerves" she said innocently.

"Why did you hurt my girlfriend!" Hiroshi shouted at Kaoru.

"Don't you yell at my friend you jerk!" Dawn shouted out at him.

"I can yell whomever I want, thank you very much!" Hiroshi yelled at her.

"Alright that's it, I challenge you to a fight Hiroshi but in our transformation form, if you win, I'll be nice to you for a week, but if I win, you have to apologize to my friend and never come back here ever including Millie as well!" Dawn challenged him.

"You're on, I can beat you with one hand behind my back" Hiroshi accepted the challenge.

"In your dreams!" Dawn shouted.

The challenge had started and Dawn was Bumblebee and Hiroshi was Bat. They each had their weapons in their hands. "Let the match begin!" Chase shouted.

Bumblebee and Bat flew up and attacked each other with their weapons.

"Lightning Strike!" Bumblebee shot lightning at Bat but he dodged it.

"Cheap shot try this, Power Punch!" Bat tried to punch Bumblebee but she countered it with her arms.

"I'm not that weak Bat!" Bumblebee yelled at him, "Thunder Blast!"

Bat got hit by the attack and he was knocked out on the ground. "Hiroshi-kins!" Millie cried out as she woke up and ran over to him.

"Bat is out of the match, Bumblebee wins!" Chase called out.

"Looks like you lose Bat now leave this place and never come back especially you Millie!" Daisy yelled out to them.

"Fine we never even wanted to come here in the first place" Bat yelled as he left with Millie behind him.

"Hiroshi changed so much" Naman said.

"I agree, I still want to kill him for hurting Dawn-chan!" Nexa said as a dark yellow aura surrounds her.

"Because of what Hiroshi did, Nadeshiko went back inside her egg" Yumiko said as her eyes were pained with sadness from the memory of Nadeshiko returning to her egg.

Dawn remained silent and hid her face again with her bangs, not letting anyone see the tears she had in her eyes.

Her shugo charas went to comfort her and Chase told her "Don't cry Dawn, we'll find a way to bring back the Hiroshi we knew from before, I promise" Chase reassured her. Dawn brought her face up and smiled at Chase, "Thanks Chase, you're the best"

"Anytime" He gave her a thumbs up. While Dawn cheered up, the shugo charas went to a corner and discussed something.

"Everyone we must find a way to bring Nadeshiko-chan back!" Dia told the  
others.

"But how are we gonna do that Dia-chan?" Tameri asked her.

"We'll have to try to bring Dawn and Hiroshi together again" Dia told her. "But Dia-chan, he's with Millie, how are we gonna bring Dawn and Hiroshi,Millie could ruin this?" Bright told her with worry.

"Don't worry Bright-chan, I have a plan that's bound to work!" Dia told her.

"And what is the plan?" Dai asked her.

"This is the plan" Dia said.

She explained the whole plan to the shugo charas and everyone agreed, knowing that the plan would work.


	4. Stuck In A Tough Situation

_**Heart Broken**_

_**Chapter 4: Stuck In A Tough**_** Situation**

At A Hotel

Hiroshi's P.O.V

"Well,i guess we have to stay here for a few months while our 'friends' are at Dawn's house."

There was a knock at the door,and i opened it to find Naman. He seemed serious,and i looked at Millie. She nodded,and she left.

I let Naman in,and he began to talk to me,"What the hell do you think you're doing Hiroshi?"

"What do-"

"Stop acting like you don't know,you broke Dawn's heart,for one stupid reason!"

"No i didn't! She kept a secret when she told all her secrets to me!"

"She was nervous,can't you forgive her for one stupid reason?"Naman yelled at me.

"No i can't ok,i don't care if you Guys are on her side."

Before i knew it,Naman slapped me. "All you're doing is acting like a Motherfucker,and sooner or later,if you don't change Your fucking damn attitude,Akihiko will soon disappear,Dawn will soon forget you, All of Us are going to be your enemy,so stop this one and for all!"Naman said slamming the door as he walked out.

"I don't fucking care alright!"i yelled.

I sat down on the bed,and began to think. What if Naman was right,or what if i'm right? Dawn always told me her secrets,and she didn't tell me her most IMPORTANT one. So why should i forgive her.

With the Rest Of The Team

Dawn's P.O.V.

"Naman! Where were you?"asked Nexa,worried.

"I talked some shit into Hiroshi for being a fucking asshole to our friend!"yelled Naman. Talked to shit into Hiroshi? Dannng haha.

"What you say?"i asked,getting into the converation. He looked at me,and sighed. "Its best you shouldn't know."

"Alright."i say. My friends are very protective. Well,i nodded,and walked outside to get some fresh air at The park. Then everyone all the sudden started to run away. Then Millie appeared.

"Dawn! Your just who i was looking for!"said Millie. she smirked when i started to turn away. "Im not fighting you."said Millie."Im going to kill you!"

Normal P.O.V

Millie screamed,and it shot a burst of energy from her heart,and it hit Dawn,sending her to the wall. Dawn was bleeding from her stomach,down. And sooner or later,Papperazzi surrounded the wounded girl along with Nurses,and Police.

At The Hospital

Momoko's P.O.V

Who could've caused Dawn's injury? Dawn came out of the hospital doors a few minutes later,her arm in a cast. Dawn got in the car,all silent. "Daijobu Dawn-chan?"i asked. She nodded. I glanced back to Kaito,and he nodded.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later. Dawn was the first to get out,and she ran into the house. Kaito and the rest followed me. "We need to find the person who was trying to kill Dawn."i began.

Kaito nodded,"who could've tried to be Dawn's murderer?"

The Next Day

Normal P.O.V

Dawn was running away from papperazzi again. She finally got away,and changed the jacket in side out. She was wearing a gray jacket now. Papperazzi looked around and Dawn ran across the street,but,she didn't quite make it.

CRASH!

She was on the floor,bleeding and bleeding,and she never stopped. Papperazzi surrounded the scene,but Police blocked them. Dawn then got taken to the hospital. Doctors tried to find what was wrong,but nothing was wrong. she was in a deep coma,proabably something she'll be in for 2 months,maybe even 2 years.

The Kids arrived,and they were shocked at what happened to Dawn. "see what you did Millie? You risked Dawn's life!"said Nexa taking out her keyblade ready to kill Millie.

"I-I didn-"Millie got cut off by Hiroshi.

"Why are you assuming Millie did it? Why isn't just a murderer who doesn't like Dawn?"he asked with anger.

"What your saying,is you did it!"said Nexa very angry. Nexa tried to attack him,but Momoko stopped Nexa.

"Hiroshi-san,Shut the fuck up otherwise i'll kill you myself,and Nexa,calm down or i'm taking away the Keyblade."said Momoko with anger. Nexa calmed down,and Hiroshi stood silent. "Now,"Kaito began,"we all must go to our rooms and get some sleep,we'll see Dawn tomorrow morning."

"Alright,"Millie said smirking."Hiroshi-kins,i'll meet you at the hotel,i gotta go to the rest room."

"Alright."said Hiroshi,shrugging.

Millie went to the rest room while the rest went home. Then,she came out again,and went to Dawn's room. She heard the charas talking.

"Dawn-chan,"said Dia,holding Dawn's finger,"Please wake up."

"We don't want you to leave!"said Dai,crying.

"Dawn-chan!"said Emi,along with Akihiko,Kyoko,and Tameri.

"Haha,"said Millie sarcastically,"You guys are so stupid,beliving your Dawn will come back,well,think again."

Millie grabbed the shugo charas,and put them in a jar. "Millie-chan! Please stop! Dawn didn't do anything to you!"explained Kyoko.

"Shut up!"said Millie,disconnecting Dawn's medication.

"Don't talk to my friend that way!"said Emi with anger.

"Shut up Emi!"said Millie,still disconnecting Dawn's medication.

"Emi-chan,calm down,Millie can't defeat Dawn's power primate,you remember."whispered Akihiko.

"Yeah."said Emi.

Millie was almost done disconnecting the medication,and the charas shouted. "DAWN-CHAN!" dawn then opened her eyes,her eyes were glowing neon icy blue. The eyes glared at Millie,which scared her. The chara smiled. Then Dawn glowed,and her aurora gave off a huge explosion.

* * *

"Dia-chan,you sure this will work?"asked Kanye,worried.

"I'm sure."said Dia,looking at Dawn finish her song Ghost of You.

_Breathin' in , breathin' out_

_Breathin' in, breathin' out_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothin' left to figure out_

_But I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The the ghost of you_

Dawn smiled as she saw her shugo charas cheer for her. she stepped out the studio for a while,so she could get fresh air. "Dawn-chan,let's go to school."Chase said,handing her her backpack. Dawn nodded,and she walked to school with Chase. and the shugo charas began their plan.

"Ready,Chase-san?"asked Dia softly. Chase nodded,and he led Dawn to a room. "Wait here."he said without emotion. he closed the door and locked it. then Kaoru and Butch shoved Hiroshi in the other side of the room,and locked the door. Dawn gasped at the appearance of Bat. She looked down,her bangs covering her neon blue eyes. "What?"Bat asked with anger.

DAWN'S P.O.V.

shit,my ex is here,WITH ME! what the hell do i do? i mean he's capable of slapping me again. he smirked,oh how i hate his fucking smirk. "What?"i asked,looking at his disgusting smirk. i tried to hit the door,begging Chase to let me out,but Bat grabbed me and just smirked. he slapped me again. and he punched in the stomach,and oh god it hurt so much. "Why are you doing this to me?"i asked,trying to ignore the pain.

he didn't reply,he just continued smirking and hitting me,but i hit him back,which he flew to the wall,and he fell to the floor. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" i cried in tears.

i snapped out of my thoughts,but that didn't happen. Bat just stood there,then he sat down. I continued to stare at him,but he caught my eye,and i looked down,my eyes being covered by my bangs. "W...Why you did this to me?"i asked,beginning to cry.

"What i fucking do this time?"asked Bat,with anger. I looked down. how can he act like he doesn't know in my face? "You mean,you don't remember Millie tried to kill me to get to you,You saved my life,then you broke my heart,slapped me,now hurting me with your words..."i said,gulping..."W-Why?"

"Well,you fucking kept a huge secret! You fucking left me for Chase-"

"Oh?"i asked,getting angered,wiping my tears,"Your mad at me cause you think i'm with Chase? He's my best friend! Your with my Murderer! I'm lucky i survived!"

"Yeah,sure"he said sarcastically."It wasn't luck,your lucky i saved your life,now i'm regretting it."

"Regretting it? You saved me from Willia trying to kill me! You saved me from Millie's battle! and what? now you're regretting ever saving me? Akihiko is regretting ever having you as a owner!"i blurted.

"Stay out of me and Akihiko's situation!"he retorted.

"No i won't,because your girlfriend kicked him out of your room, Akihiko is now living with us,he's sick because he's losing his radiance,and You don't even care! And look, My chara went back into her egg because i lost my love for you! now,My other charas and i were almost killed by your physco girlfriend,but they're lucky i taught them my power primate,my power primate helps me survive in this world,and if i can't control it,hell would break out for me!"i retorted back.

"Good for you."he said,not paying attention.

"You just don't get it do you? A physco lover loves you! i'm your enemy! Naman and the rest are turning into your enemies! Akihiko is losing you! what don't you get?"

"I don't get you."he said.

"Just Shut the fuck up! cause now,Akihiko is now going to Chase and Kanye, Everyone will turn against you,and what? your by yourself!"i shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! You're not a damn fighter or anything,so why should i fight you?"he asked.

"Actually,i am a fighter,i'mma give you hell!"i said.

then i heard an alarm. the fire alarm! man,damn Chase! he locked me in,and even worse,its my ENEMY! the building collasped on us,and then everything went black.

MOMOKO'S P.O.V.

I looked for Kaito,and i ran to him when i spotted him. "Kaito-Kun!"i said embracing him.

"Momoko-chan! Dawn-san and Hiroshi-san are stuck in there!"he said.

"What?"

"I'll go get them!"

"Wait,B-Barry?"


	5. Barry saves Dawn! The Pokemon Journey!

Heart Broken

Chapter 5: Barry saves Dawn!; The Pokemon Journey!

"B-Barry?"asked Momoko,shocked.

"Yeah,its me,we gotta save Dawn!"He replied.

"She's in the janitor's closet with Hiroshi!"said Chase.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chase."

"Oh Nice-"

"GUYS!"interuptted Momoko,"NOT THE TIME,GO SAVE HER!"

Chase and Barry nodded,and went into the school to go save Dawn. And Hiroshi. I think. On the way there,they spotted Hiroshi. "Hiroshi! Where's Dawn?"asked Dia.

"She still in there!"said Hiroshi.

"YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP HER?"asked Chase,angry. "YOUR FUCKED UP!"

"I was trying to find you guys so you can help me get the rocks off of her!"he explained.

"Oh sure!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"shouted Barry. "YOUR NOT HELPING!"

"When did you get here Garcia?"asked Hiroshi angrily.

"SHUT UP AND LETS GO!"

They ran to where Dawn was buried under the rocks. "HELP!"she screamed. Barry had a dark aura around him,and the rocks then disappeared. He carried Dawn bridely style,and they flew out. "Dawn! You're ok!"said the team.

Everyone was glad she was ok. Dawn hugged Barry. "Thanks Barry-kun,i owe you."said Dawn.

"Its ok,I'm just glad you're ok."he said,kissing her cheek.

AT HOME!

Since the fire destroyed the school,School's out,until the school is rebuilt. Dawn sat down,and began to think. Then,she got up,and began to pack. "where ya going?"asked a voice. Dawn turned around,and Kaoru was standing by the doorway.

"going on a journey,Pokemon."said Dawn,packing her pokeballs,and her eggs.

"Come with?"Dawn asked. "Shiro can come too."she added.

"Sure,i'll tell him and we'll start packing."said Kaoru.

She left,and Dawn began to pack her clothes.

"Dawn-chan?" a voice said.

Dawn turned around to see Nexa with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Nexa-chan?" Dawn asked.

"Are you going on your Pokemon journey?" Nexa asked her.

"Yes I am but I won't be alone, Kaoru and Shiro are coming along with me" Dawn told her.

Nexa ran over to Dawn and gave her a huge hug while Dawn hugged her back.

"Please be safe on your journey Dawn-chan, I don't want to lose my best friend" Nexa whispered to her as a tear drop ran down her face.

"Don't worry Nexa I'll be safe, I promise" Dawn whispered to her as she rubbed her back.

They broke the hug and Nexa helped Dawn finish packing her clothes. After Dawn was done packing with all the stuff she needs, she bid all her friends good-bye and left with Kaoru and Shiro so they would start their Pokemon journey.

"Did you guys pack everything you need for the journey?" Dawn asked her friends.

"Yeah we got everything" Kaoru told her.

"I even have my lucky charm with me" Shiro said as he wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist.

"S-Shut up Shiro!" Kaoru yelled as she blushed.

"You guys make a funny couple" Dawn teased.

"Shut up!" the greens shouted as their faces were bright red.

The trio met up with Barry on the way.

"You guys ready to start the journey?" Barry asked them.

"Yup!" they all replied.

"Well then, let's head to the ferry!" Barry shouted with glee as the quad ran toward the ferry to go toward another region.

They managed to get to the ferry, climbed aboard, and the ferry set sail toward the Kanto Region.

"I can't wait to see Ash and the gang again!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ash still owes me a battle though" Barry said as the other laughed.

"Well you have to be patient though once we get to the Kanto Region and than you'll challenge him to a battle" Dawn giggled.

"Man our first times traveling together, we sure are gonna have a blast" Kaoru said.

"But we are gonna miss Japan though" Shiro said.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss everyone there including our friends and family but mostly Nexa since she and I come from different worlds of our own" Dawn said as she thought about Nexa's words. "Please be safe on your journey" Nexa's words repeated in Dawn's head.

"Hey you guys made it" a voice said.

The group turned around and saw Chase waving at them with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Chase" the group greeted him.

"You guys got all your pokeballs and stuff?" Chase asked them.

"Yup!" the group exclaimed.

"Awesome! Now how about we get a drink because I'm practically thirsty here" Chase said.

The group laughed and everyone went toward the drink stand to get some drinks for themselves.

"I wonder if Hiroshi will miss me?" Dawn thought. "He probably won't since he has Millie now" A tear slid down Dawn's face but she quickly wiped it away.

Dawn felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Barry giving her a comforting smile.

"Everything is gonna be fine Dawn don't worry" Barry reassured her.

"Thanks Barry you're the best" Dawn said as she hugged him.

"No problem Dawn-chan" Barry said as he hugged her back.

The ferry arrived in the Kanto region,and Ash and the gang were there waiting. "Crystal! You Made it!"said Ash,hugging Dawn.

"Um,her name's Dawn,not crystal."said Kaoru.

"Well,here in the kanto region i'm known as Crystal."said Dawn,smiling.

"Well,come on,i'll show you to my house."said Ash.

"Who are they?"asked Kaoru.

"This is my friend Ash,"said Crystal,pointing to Ash. Ash wore his red hat with a green pokemon sign, a blue t-shirt with the sleeves navy blue and the body part light blue,with pockets,and attached was a light light blue hoodie,and he also wore light blue jeans,along with his blue sneakers.

"This is my friend Misty,"said Crystal,pointing to Misty. Misty had her hair in a ponytail,and she wore a yellow sleeveless jacket,and it showed her red shirt a little,yellow shorts,and Red sneakers.

"This is Dawn,"said Crystal,pointing to Dawn. Dawn had on a beanie that had a pink pokemon sign,yellow clips on her hair,and she wore a black top with a hot pink skirt and scarf,black socks and pink boots,and on her hand she wore a bracelet,and on the other one she had a wristwatch.

"This is May,"said Crystal,pointing to May. May wore a green and white beanie with her hair and bangs sticking out,a orange suit and a green belt and Black sneakers,she has black gloves.

"This is Brock,"said Crystal,pointing to Brock beside Ash. Brock wore a green and orange sweater,and brown jeans,and blue sneakers.

"And this is Max."Crystal said,pointing to Max beside May. Max wore a green t-shirt with brown shorts and blue sneakers,and he also wore glasses.

"Cool,who are your friends Crystal?"asked Ash,looking at Chase,Shiro,and Kaoru.

"These are my friends,Chase,Kaoru,and Shiro."said Crystal. Kaoru wore a green t-shirt with a black pokemon sign on it,black jean shorts,and green sneakers,along with a green hat with a black pokemon sign on it. Shiro wore a Black sweater with a green pokemon sign on the side,blue jeans,and green sneakers. Chase wore a t-shirt,blue baggy pants,and red sneakers.

"well! Lets go!"said Ash,smiling.


	6. Wide Awake

_**Heart Broken**_

**_Chapter 6: Wide_ _Awake_**

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V.

i woke up to find myself on Ash's couch. Ash and the rest were already eating breakfast. "See you're awake."said a voice. i looked up to see Momoko. "Momoko?"i asked.

"Yeah,that's right,Nexa told us about you're journey so we followed you to Ash's house,the rest is here."she explained,grinning.

"E-Even H-Hiroshi?"I asked,softly. Momoko nodded,smiling.

I got up,and i saw Hiroshi and Millie sleeping on the couch. I was shocked by the scene and i looked at the time. 10:23, great...

"Guys i gotta go!"i said,grabbing my bag. everyone stopped and looked at me,with a sad look.

"How come?"they asked.

"Just come to the Stadium near my gym,we might as well start leaving."said Misty,winking at me.

"Alright!"said Hiroshi,getting up. he scared me.

after everyone got dressed,we left to go on our journey to the stadium. wanna know something? i'm going to perform at the stadium. I was listening to my recording of my song,Wide Awake.

Hiroshi was silent the whole time,wonder whats wrong with him?

HIROSHI'S P.O.V.

I really miss Crystal. Millie is a jerk face.

_Flashback~_

_"Um,Millie can i talk to you for a moment?"i asked,signaling her._

_"OK."she said,following me._

_"What's wrong?"she asked._

_"Look,i wanna break up with you."i said,strongly._

_"NO!"_

_"Millie-"_

_Millie took out a knife,with tears in her face. "You told me you loved me!"_

_"Millie I-"_

_"Hiroshi,if you don't stay with me,Crystal's dead." my eyes widen. I don't wanna lose Dawn. "O-Ok Millie."_

_"Good Boy."_

_end~_

I haven't laid eyes on Crystal ever since. now,Crystal's words echo in my mind.

_flashback~_

_"You just don't get it do you? A physco lover loves you! i'm your enemy! Naman and the rest are turning into your enemies! Akihiko is losing you! what don't you get?"_

_"I don't get you."i said._

_"Just Shut the fuck up! cause now,Akihiko is now going to Chase and Kanye, Everyone will turn against you,and what? your by yourself!"she shouted._

_"Shut the fuck up! You're not a damn fighter or anything,so why should i fight you?"i asked._

_"Actually,i am a fighter,i'mma give you hell!"she said._

_ end~_

she said she was going to give me hell. I wish i was wide awake,and listen to my friends. now,Naman won't talk to me,Nexa ignores me,Amaya gives me dirty looks,Yumiko also does,Butch and Kaoru won't even look at me,Miyako and Boomer don't even talk to me,Chase also ignores me,Barry wont also look at me and Kaito and Blossom don't listen to me. Crystal was right. only Ash and the gang and Millie talk to me. the one that hurts me the most is Crystal. she won't talk to me,she won't look at me,the only time she talked to me was when we were locked in the janitor's closet. but she didn't say she missed me or anything,she only told me was i was doing. acting like a jerk. and she's right.

i took a glance at Crystal,and she was listening to her ipod i gave her.

i remember how she was happy. how she was happy with me. but now,all i see is Sadness and hate toward me when i look at her. Millie glared at me,and i looked away. god damn that evil witch.

NEXA'S P.O.V

Man,i feel bad for Crystal-chan. Crystal is still sad over her break up,and i try to make her happy as i can,but it isn't enough. I ignore Hiroshi because of what he did. but he's upset. I wish i could bring Crystal and Hiroshi back together. I whispered to Chase,and he nodded.

CHASE'S P.O.V

Nexa whispered to me,and i nodded. I asked Hiroshi if we could talk,and he nodded yes. "So,your upset?"i asked.

He nodded,"i tried to break up with Millie."

"well why didn't you."i asked.

"she threatened me,that if i break up with her,she would kill Crystal,and i know it was her that tried to kill her at the hospital. What should i do?"he replied.

"i think she should break up with her, i mean,if she threatens you,thats a very good girlfriend,go for the one that you love."

"But i don't want to lose Crystal! I have too,its the only way i can save her!"

"but Hiroshi-"

"No,i going to save Crystal!"

"But Dude,she wass really hurt when she heard you say Millie was your girlfriend,she couldn't stop crying after you left."

"Dude,but which is more better,Crystal getting killed or Crystal getting hurt?"

"Crystal rather die knowing that you loved her,then her getting her feelings hurt."i say walking away. I caught up to Crystal and Nexa. Crystal had her pikachu on her shoulder,who was also listening to her song,Wide Awake.

When we arrived,Crystal and Misty disappeared within the crowd. The stadium was packed. "why are we here?"asked Millie. "Dawn is going to perform."Ash said, looked at me,like if i knew. I nodded no. He smirked. Oh gosh,thats not a good smirk.

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V.

I'm getting ready for my performance. Misty is helping me with my dress. I wore a dress that had a fishnet sleeve on my left arm,but not on my right. My right arm was sleeveless. My dress went to my ankles and i wore it with flats. My dress had a couple rips,but that how it was. It was dark purple,and so was my hair. Misty curled it so my bangs can be covering my right eye. It matched my icy blue contacts(idk wat their called). Misty smiled at me,"you're ready." i looked in the mirror,and saw myself. I wonder if Hiroshi would like to see me perform. Maybe not,he might be laughing right now,laughing at the idea that i'm performing. A tear trickled down my cheek,messing up my mascara a little. Misty saw,and she asked,"What's wrong?"

I nodded,and she fixed my masacara. Then i went up on stage for my performance. The stadium was huge. Crowd was cheering.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Crystal went up on stage and everyone was cheering.

Crystal:

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]

(Walls surrounded Dawn but she pushed them away)  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight

I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

[Chorus]

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

CRYSTAL's P.O.V

I posed and waited for the response of the audience. The team and the gang clapped. But one person laughed. That person was Bat. Millie laughed along,and so did the audience. A tear trickled my cheek. H-Hiroshi was laughing at me...? H-How could he-?

I ran off stage,not caring who followed me.

KAORU'S P.O.V.

I watched as Crystal ran off stage. "YOU IDIOTS!"i yelled,lashing out at Hiroshi,then at Millie.

"KAORU CALM DOWN!"shouted Nexa.

"HELL NO I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! I THOUGHT HIROSHI WAS HAVING A CHANGE OF HEART BY DAWN'S SONG BUT ALL HE IS IS A BITCH!"i exclaimed.

Shiro held me back,and Hiroshi and Millie got up. "Watch it you Nekkyo!" Millie shouted.

I tried to attacked them but Momoko looked at me,angry."ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"she shouted,"MILLIE SHUT UP FUCK UP AND YOU TOO HIROSHI!"she screamed in their face.

"NOW,Let's go find Crystal."said Kaito firmly.

Hiroshi and Millie nodded,and we all ran out to find Crystal.

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V

I ran into a near by forest,then ripped my dress off. What Misty didn't notice was i brought my fingerless gloves,and that i wore my tank top,black shorts,and my black sneakers under my dress. My mascara was all over my cheeks,then i put my hair in a high ponytail. But i couldn't help it. I cried and cried,why did Bat cause me so much pain.

NORMAL P.O.V

The kids found Crystal standing by the forest. She was still crying. "Crystal!"said Nexa,running to her. Crystal turned around,revealing one of her eye to be red,and another Navy blue. Nexa gasped,and she began to take a step back. Crystal was crying tears of blood. "What's wrong Nexa?"Crystal asked,smirking,taking a step forward to her while she took a step back."Cat got your tounge?"

Nexa looked at Crystal,"D-Dawn-chan,what happened?"

Crystal smirked."Tears of blood Nexa,thats what happened."

She looked at Hiroshi,"Come here." Hiroshi took a step forward,but Millie wouldn't let him. Crystal clapped which released a sound wave,which sent the kids to the ground except Hiroshi.

"D-Dawn..."Hiroshi said. Crystal smirked and began to circle around him,"See Hiroshi-kins,-"

"Don't call me that."

"I can call anything i want. Hiroshi-kins."said Crystal,smirking. "This is the new me Hiroshi-kins,look what i became."

Hiroshi sighed,"Dawn-"

"No Hiroshi,i'm no longer Dawn that you used to know. I'm now Crystal,so no more Dawn,were you expecting this kind of Dawn?"asked Crystal. Then two Crystals appeared,the same one,and another one which had Dawn's normal clothes.

"D-Dawn.."

"Hiroshi,"said both of the Crystals,one frowning,and the other smirking. "This is what i become,my radiance was dim,my chara,Nadeshiko,left me. You left me,and i was alone,you made me happy,but you broke it,you broke my radiance."

Then the Crystal who wore all black raised her hand,and her palm showed all the times Hiroshi and her had. "You don't remember Millie tried to kill me?"asked the Crystal who was normal.

Then the smoke grew big. It showed all the flashbacks of Millie trying to kill Dawn. It showed the flashback from when Millie blasted Dawn into the wall. "You don't remember she sent someone to kill me?"

A flashback of Dawn running and the car hitting her,slamming her into the wall,and another flashback of Millie disconnecting Dawn's medication,and another one of Dawn's glowing eyes and her explosion. Hiroshi glanced at Millie,and saw her angry.

The smoke showed her crying in the janitors closet when they were locked in. Then finally,it showed Dawn at the performance,when everyone was laughing at her,and she was crying. Then,Dawn disappeared and went back in Crystal. Crystal smirked,"You see all the trouble and pain you caused me?"

Hiroshi looked at her,and he looked down. He closed his eyes and remembered when Dawn and him were enemies.

"Well,Enough Talk."smirked Crystal. She began to glow,and her 6 charas began to transform,even Nadeshiko. "Chara Nari: Broken Star!"

Crystal wore a black dress that went up to her knees,black boots,long black gloves, her hair in a high ponytail,and she had black mascara,but it was spread out like if she was crying. Crystal smirked,and she ran off and began to destroy everything. The team chara transformed,and they flew off to find Crystal. "Stop Right there!"said Momoko in her Pika Pika form. Crystal smirked and laughed evilly. "Mwahaha,do you expect me to fall for that trick?"

"Actually,we did."

Crystal turned around to find Hiroshi in his Dark Dream form. "Crystal please,just listen to me-"

"Hell no,why would i listen to you?"she asked,smirking.

"Well,if you don't listen to me,then i'll do this."said Hiroshi.

He pulled Crystal into a deep kiss. Crystal had her eyes widen,while Hiroshi closed his eyes. Crystal then began to have a white aurora around her,but then it changed back to Black. Crystal pulled away,and just smirked. "Bitch,you expect me to run into your arms saying' HIROSHI-KUN I MISSED YOU'? Well you guessed wrong!"she said,and a burst of energy came out of her hands and sent Hiroshi to the wall. Crystal's heart beated fast as she looked at Hiroshi,hurt. Crystal began to have pain in her stomach,"H-Hiroshi..."

She fell to the ground,crying. "H-Hiroshi..."

"Crystal-chan,just listen..."

"WHY WOULD I? SO YOU CAN HURT MY FEELINGS AGAIN? SO I CAN RISK GETTING HURT AGAIN?I DON'T THINK SO!"screamed Crystal. she began to cry again. "Crystal-chan.."said Nexa,softly.

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO YOU!"screamed Crystal. Crystal was crying. Hiroshi got up and walked towards her. She tried to back away,but she fell. Hiroshi got to her side and stood on one knee to look at Crystal. Crystal looked at him. "H-Hiroshi..."

"Dawn,just let me explain..."

"..."

"Dawn,the reason i was mean to you is because i was hiding my pain,everytime i see you,i was just burst into tears knowing that you hate me for the cheek thing i gave you,and i wanted to let you know that i'm sorry,i never wanted to hurt your feelings..."Hiroshi said,cupping her cheek with his hand.

Crystal looked at him,and he gave a small smile. She smiled,and Hiroshi pulled her into a deep kiss. Then Crystal and Hiroshi began to glow. Then Crystal was in the same dress but it was white,and she wore a tiara with a white fishnet. She smiled at Hiroshi,"Chara Nari:Fortune Star."

Hiroshi smiled and kissed her again,and the team ran up to them. "C-Crystal-chan?"asked Nexa. Crystal looked at her,"Hi Nexa-chan."

Nexa smiled and she hugged Crystal. "Good to have you back,Dawn-chan."

FEW WEEKS LATER!

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]

(Walls surrounded Dawn but she pushed them away)  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight

I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

[Chorus]

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Dawn posed and she winked at Hiroshi. the audience cheered. Dawn ran off stage and ran into Hiroshi's arm. Dawn then looked at Hiroshi in his eyes. "I Love you,Hiroshi."

Hiroshi looked at her,and smiled,"I love you too,Dawn-chan."

They kissed,and Dawn's heart began to glow. Then a egg came out,and Dawn looked at it. It cracked,to reveal... Nadeshiko.

She smiled at Dawn,"Hi Dawn-chan,Long time no see."

Dawn smiled,And Hiroshi looked at Akihiko who was looking at him. "Hiroshi-san..?"

Hiroshi smiled,"Hi Akihiko."

Akihiko smiled. The team came,and Dawn hugged everyone and so did Hiroshi. He fell,and everyone laughed. "Ow,what happened?"asked Hiroshi.

"Karma,"replied Naman,grinning. Hiroshi muttered,"Curse you Damn Karma."Dawn giggled.

THE END!

* * *

_**ah,its nice to end a story.**_

_**Dawn:Arigato everyone for reading TomboyGirl24's story of my Heart Broken.**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-TomboyGirl24**_

_**-Kyoko"Dawn""Crystal" Shinkinka Yamada Matsubara**_


End file.
